User talk:Brandingopportunity
Thanks for Stepping Up Just wanted to give you thanks for stepping up to the plate regarding the Neolithid article. If I hadn't happened to be online when I was (I really need to add Refresh Recent Changes to my Userbox), well, it makes things easier for myself and Mark if such instance are stopped before they grow too out of hand. I also noticed you added the delete template to the article and then removed it; adding it was the right thing to do. Usually we'll want to delete and revert a page fully in instances of crunch or copy, so by all means throw it up there if something like this happens again. -- Heaven's Agent 18:48, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I looked around for another template (something like "Candidate for Rollback") but couldn't find anything which is why I put up the deletion template. I never intended to mean I wanted to delete the whole page (I'm the one who wrote the Skaevling article after all!) but I didn't know what else to put there. Now I know to put it up anyway. --brandingopportunity 18:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Even when deleted edits are never truly gone, and can always be restored. Selectively, even. ;D -- Heaven's Agent 19:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps we will create more detailed templates for deletion candidates in the future but for now it should be used for any article for whatever reason, with that reason included in the template itself. We'll use our best judgment on how to get rid of unwanted information without removing the hard work that we or others in the community have already put into it. --yoda8myhead 22:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Mapping OK so here is a really crappy into to how I do my maps. It's so bad and incomplete that it probably not a lot of use to you. That said, keep hounding me to fill in the blanks. —aeakett 17:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Mass template additions In the future, you can send me a list of pages to which you'd like to mass add templates or put them in User talk:YodaBot and I'll have the bot do them. Unless you like doing them manually over and over again.—yoda8myhead 03:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : Er, no not really. Thanks, Yoda. --brandingopportunity 12:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Anglophone I notice you "de-anglophoned" my Whispering Way article. Do we have a policy of not using anglophones? Not that there's much I can do about it if there is, since I'm not up to the task of writing in a foreign language :) --Amethal2 22:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : there's no policy, except that an article should be consistent throughout. In general, I change them when I see them, mainly because Paizo's official material is in american english, but british english or other derivations thereof are perfectly acceptable on the wiki. —yoda8myhead 00:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Just please no Glaswegian. Nobody can understand that except ... well, Glaswegians. brandingopportunity 01:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Pharasma Thanks for giving the article a once-over. I really should have done so myself... some weeks, just finding an article with an image for the feature is a chore (this was one of those weeks). Thanks again. —aeakett 12:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Please feel free to let me know in advance what you are planning on making our featured article, and I will look it over. You can always email me at brandingopportunity at gmail. Now that we've been nominated, I want to be extra-careful about our "public face", so we can make as good of a first-impression as possible. --brandingopportunity 13:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right about our public face, though I suppose we should always be vigilant. Unfortunatly, I don't usually plan ahead on the featured article. I normally spend sunday morning with a pot of coffee and the "Random Article" button. Some weeks it's more forthcoming than others. That said, I'm always open to suggestions (my main criteria are that it include a picture, and be fairly complete). —aeakett 14:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Do we have any good articles that relate to the Paizo products nominated for ennies? might be a good idea to give a nod to their nominees for those looking at our main page.... just a thought. -- Cpt kirstov 16:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the idea, Cpt kirstov. If nothing else, we can make sure that our product pages for the ENnie-nominated titles don't have any red links. --brandingopportunity 19:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) You Leveled Up! Congratulations, Alex! I've given you wiki admin privileges, so you can now delete articles, rollback edits, and ban spammers and vandals. Let me know if you have any questions about your new powers or responsibilities. — yoda8myhead 16:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, welcome to the janitor squad (because about the only extra things you can do now is clean up after people). Seriously though, congratulations! —aeakett 17:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats! -- Cpt kirstov 18:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, guys. :) --brandingopportunity 18:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Bots The bot software that Mark and I use is pywikipediabot. I think this is probably one of the better places to get started. It was a bit of a pain to get set up, but we finally managed. We could probably cut down on your startup time by giving you our config files. Now, I've got to say that if you are a windows user, setup is going to be even more painful since you'll have to install a python interpreter (which MacOS has by default). I know that there are other pieces of bot software out there (this might be a good place to look), but I think we went with pywikipediabot because it seemed to be one of the more common ones, and it's pretty flexible (if overwhelming). Let me know if you decide to give pywikipediabot a try, and I'll try and help you out. —aeakett 11:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you, User:Aeakett, I'll check it out. --brandingopportunity 16:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Just trying to help Thanks for the welcome,I will contine to help where ever I can. --User:Cylerist Theandra Darklight Just thought I would answer your question that was later deleted. I am adding inhabitants from the index in Guide to Korvosa prior to adding a lot of the businesses that they run. She is included so I created a page for her. Where did the information about the Darklight Sisters being on their way out come from? Thanks for the feedback and guidance from edits. Takeyabue 15:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry Takeyabue, I had misread the edits on this article and thought the Yoda8myhead had created the article. Someone at Paizo, I think it was James Jacobs, said on the messageboards a while back, that the Darklight Sisterhood was being slowly written out of the canon material. But perhaps I misread that. I just did a quick search of the boards, but couldn't actually find the quote. --brandingopportunity 19:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Darklight Sisterhood won't really be developed further, but what information as exists on it won't be eradicated from existence, much as some would like to do so. —yoda8myhead 20:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Just wanted to apologize for messing up so much over the past week. Legal text almost invites one to skim over the tough bits, and, unfortunately, that's what happened, causing me to miss some of the important parts. If there's anything I can do to help clean up, just send me a message, and I'll put it at the top of my to-do list. TheEldritchMrShiny 17:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello and thanks! Hey, I really appreciate you saying hello and just wanted to return the favor. I and my group are huge fans of Pathfinder and really enjoy using the world as a spring board into our own unique adventures. I thought it would be fun to add in whats happened currently in our game to the Ardis page for the country of Ustalav where the beginning of our adventure is taking place. I wanted my group to have some references to look at online and this works very well because I can make little additions as needed. I promise not to start cursing like mad or put up some offensive and probably impossible thing that the party did if it has no reference to Pathfinder. I really respect having someplace to share our thoughts online and look forward to adding more as we continue through Ustalav. Let me know if you disagree with any of the additions or if there's something I can do to help the Pathfinder Wiki World grow. Thanks, Seero We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us. Blog Posts Eaten Hey, I tried posting some inquiries on one of your blog posts about the youtube 'training' videos to check on their progress, but for whatever reason, it seems that the posts did not want to go through. I am hoping to contribute a bit more than fixing minor typos, and would like to learn the process, especially using the citation and reference templates properly. Hope this finds it's way to you. Thanks. Runnetib 02:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Jason msg Hi. I tried registering on the other Pathfinder wiki, but I never heard back about my application. I still want to make some more edits on this wiki, particularly to the CSS of the main page to make it flow better. Since many of the admins seem to be editing the new wiki, I was wondering if I could receive admin on this Wiki to try to make it a good archive of information. Please let me know if this would be possible. Thanks. --Odie5533 (talk) 23:53, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :I just checked on the other site, and you've been approved. Have you received a confirmation email? --BrandingOpportunity (talk) 00:03, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :*The emails had hit my spam folder on Gmail, so heads up to that since other users might miss the email as well if they are using Gmail. I would still like to make some changes to this wiki. Have you considered my request for admin? Alfred is actually the only bureaucrat on here, so he would need to be the one to make me admin. Is he still around? --Odie5533 (talk) 23:14, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Conversation moved to your other Talk Page. --BrandingOpportunity (talk) 18:49, May 5, 2014 (UTC)